Forbidden
by shedreamsindigital
Summary: There is a reason that no one's ever heard of Sailor Celestial. Not even Pluto knows about her.


You might wonder about me.  
  
Why you've never heard of me.  
  
It's simple really.  
  
It's probably better that no one knows about me.  
  
What I did.  
  
I am a sailor senshi.  
  
Rather I was.  
  
I did something that I wasn't supposed to.  
  
I was foolish.  
  
I got pregnant.  
  
But before I explain that, let me tell you more about myself.  
  
It's true that the main protectors of the royal family were from the galaxy now known as the Milky Way.  
  
But there were far more senshi than that.  
  
We trained in the event that we were needed(God forbid that we were ever needed, but you know what happened).  
  
Like the others, I was a princess.  
  
Princess Kitsune of Eleuthero, to be precise.  
  
I had started my training from the age of 4.  
  
By the time that I was to be sent to the Moon Kingdom, I was 18 and a very skilled fighter.  
  
I don't even know why I was sent to the Moon Kingdom.  
  
I guess that it would be best to foster good relations, but since I would only be needed in time of war, I really didn't see the point.  
  
But hey, when are princesses allowed to do things their own way?  
  
At least I had time to practice my skills more.  
  
I wanted to be sure that I could fight as well as a civillian as I could when I transformed.  
  
I had no idea of my true power, but I'd never gone past my original form.  
  
Sailor Celestial.  
  
Sounds all powerful doesn't it?  
  
*sigh*  
  
Once we land, I'm escorted to the throne room, where I'm sure that I shocked some people.  
  
Lunarians have pale skin...heh, no one mentioned it to me.  
  
I stick out like a sore thumb, truth be told.  
  
My skin is the color of bronze and my eyes are a shade or two lighter than that.  
  
Not to mention my lavender hair.  
  
But I see someone with blue hair off to the side, so at least I know that my hair won't scare anyone.  
  
I curtesy before the King, Queen and Princess and I am formally introduced.  
  
Did I mention that I hate being a princess?  
  
But anyways, everyone soon left the throne room to prepare for a ball, and I was shown to the room I was to have while I was here.  
  
It was a nice room.  
  
Beautiful, but not like my room back home.  
  
However my room overlooked a very large rose garden.  
  
I love roses, especially white ones.  
  
I walk out to the balcony and stare out at the sky.  
  
I frown because I can't smell the roses from up here, so I walk back into my room and leave to find a door that will take me to the gardens.  
  
Once I get to the gardens, I walk around the bushes for awhile.  
  
"Lovely aren't they?" someone says and I whirl around.  
  
"You startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that no one really ever walks around here but me."  
  
"The roses are very lovely."  
  
"They've been here for years. I can't remember not seeing them."  
  
I start to reach for a rose but I prick my finger on a thorn.  
  
I yelp a bit and stick my finger into my mouth.  
  
I hear a laugh and I turn around again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but most people know that roses have thorns."  
  
I make a face and walk away.  
  
He runs up to me and takes my hand and kisses my finger.  
  
"Does that feel better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
He steps closer to me and kisses me.  
  
I gasp and back away from him, but not before stumbling backwards and landing in a rather undigified heap on the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
I send him a piercing glare but I do take his outstretched hand and he pulls me up.  
  
"I didn't mean to be so forward, but you are truly lovely."  
  
"Thank you, but it is wrong for us to be here like this."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
I tilted my head to the side because I can't believe that he can't figure out what's wrong with what we did.  
  
"I can't come between you and your Queen, Your Majesty."  
  
"I can assure you that the marriage was just one for the benefit of the kingdom. I love Queen Serenity and she loves me, but we're not in love with each other and we agreed that if we ever came across someone whom we felt a strong connection to that we had the blessing of the other to pursue that."  
  
"Does the Princess know about this?"  
  
"She does not need to know of such things. She's occupied with Prince Endymion from Earth and I don't think that she'd notice if things changed betwen her mother and I."  
  
"But still, Your Highness, I wouldn't feel right knowing that I'm interferring in a marriage, even if it wasn't for love."  
  
The King walks up to me and takes his face in my hands.  
  
"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I felt something from the first time that I laid eyes on you. You are my destiny."  
  
I look at him and I can feel tears start to form in my eyes.  
  
"Don't cry my love. It will be all right for us to be toghether."  
  
I look at him and it dawns on me that no matter how much I protest, he's right...I am his destiny and he is my destiny.  
  
I embrace him and he strokes my cheek lovingly before we kiss again. 


End file.
